How We Met Miley Cyrus
by edwardsbella99
Summary: This story wasn't that good, but I was bored. One-shot. Please Review!


**Another Random stories. I like them! **

**Just so you know, I really don't like Miley Cyrus...but I wanted to see how this story would go.**

**Review!**

** Review and you get that cookie...and it just happens to have an A in it...it stands for awesome...yeah, that's it!**

"Oh, dear god, Emmett. Stop that singing!" I yelled over his singing.

He was making his own version of a Miley Cyrus song.

"Oh, hell yeah! I am so fly!! Uh huh! You go on the wall...of shame! Oh yeahh!"

I was surprised that no glass was broken.

"Emmett...calm down."

"Oh, boys just wanna have fun! C'mon, sing with me Bella!"

"No. No! No!! How can you like that hillbilly?"

He stopped his stereo and gasped.

"BELLA! Don't ever!-Ever!- make fun of Miley Cyrus!"

I groaned and covered my head with a pillow.

And yet, I could still hear his loud, cracking voice.

"1,057 things I like about Rose...Her hair, her eyes, her arms, her legs, her nose, her eyebrows, her shoes, her hollister clothing, her freckles, her voice, her foot, her other foot, her american eagle clothing..."

And it kept going on until he reached his 1,057th thing about Rosalie.

And then he went on to more songs.

"Who said, who said, I can't be a vampire, I say, I say, I'LL SUCK YOUR BLOOD!"

I kept groaning and whimpering until I finally fell asleep in an uncomfortable position.

I woke up to someone stroking my hair, and kissing my neck.

I sat up and gasped.

"Edward!"

He chuckled.

"Hello, beautiful."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no." I groaned.

Emmett was still singing.

Edward sighed.

"He does this a lot. I got a mountain lion." He whispered.

"Good for you, but this is bad for us." I whimpered.

He pulled me tighter to him.

"Come, we'll go get you in a comfty bed...and maybe get some ear plugs."

I pursed my lips and sighed.

That night, I fell asleep in Edward's arms, unable to hear his lulaby because of the blue styrofoam in my ears.

"Omigosh, Jelly Belly, guess what Edward got me?!"

I groaned and sat up.

Wait...how the hell could I hear him?

"Emmett..." Edward warned.

Ah. Emmett had taken my ear plugs out.

"What, Em?" I answered...kind of afraid.

"Omigosh Omigosh Omigosh!! Miley Cyrus tickets with back stage passes!" he started squealing like a three year old girl with a lollipop.

"Mmm. Nice. Now let me sleep." I started to lay back down, but Edward caught me.

"But Bella, Emmett wants you and I to go with him."

"What? Why? Take Rosalie. Or Jasper. Or Alice. Or MIKE NEWTON!" I really wanted to sleep.

"Noooooo!! Bella has to go, Eddie!"

"Fine, but let me sleep."

"NO! Yuo have to get ready!!"

I groaned.

The concert was in fourteen hours.

"No, Emmett."

"YES!" he argued.

"No."

"You better, you be-otch!"

I burst out laughing, forgetting I was tired.

Who says Be-otch?

"I'm serious!" he complained.

I glanced at Edward, who was just staring, obviously completely afraid, as was I.

"Fine!" I got up out of his bed and tripped.

Edward caught me.

"Thanks."

"You're quite welcome, love."

I smiled and blushed.

I started to take my shower, but put on some acne cream first.

I hated acne.

Almost as much as I hated Miley Hillbilly Cyrus.

14 hours later...

"Have fun!" Alice called.

She had put me in so much glitter and shit, I hated it.

"Sure." I muttered back, knowing all of the vampires could hear.

Edward and Emmett had on Miley Cyrus t-shirts.

"Edward...?" I motioned at his shirt.

"Emmett's idea."

"Ah."

We got into the limo...I had never rode in one before...and Emmett started squealing.

"Yay yay yay yay! Front row seats, backstage passes, and a human to surf the audience!"

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

"Kidding?" he said when Edward glared.

Five minutes later, we were there.

"OMG!!"

Who says that out loud?

"Emmett, calm down!" I yelled.

"Never!!" Then he ran out without us.

Edward and I intertwined our fingers and followed him.

"O-M-G!! Bella!" No! Emmett had to stop this! But it wasn't Emmett...

Jessica!

And Mike!

Oh dear lord.

"Ooo! Hey Bella!" Mike called.

I waved, and hid behind Edward.

But then I noticed that they were also wearing Miley Cyrus shirts.

Has the whole world gone mad?!

"Hello Jessica...Mike." Edward greeted to Jessica politely...to Mike...

"Uh, Hey, Edward." Mike answered to too-stunned Jessica.

"Well, we gotta get our seats." Jessica said, recovering slightly.

We nodded and they were off.

And so were we.

Backstage

"Omigosh! That was so awesome!" Edward and Emmett were squealing to each other.

Edward had revealed another secret to me today.

He loved Miley Cyrus.

As a celebrity crush.

Well, he didn't actually say it, but I assumed it from his screaming:

"Omigosh!! Miley Cyrus!! I loveeeee youuu!!"

Was I the only sane one in the world??

We were in line for her dressing room, to speak with her and get autographs.

All of a sudden, the door opened.

"Hey ya'll!" Miley called.

"Oh my gosh! It's you!" Edward squealed.

Edward squealing was not cute at all.

"Hey handsome..."

She started whispering in his ear, and his eyes got wide.

I made out some parts...

Such as:

Comfty...bed...pretty boy...handsome...amazing...eyes.

"No, thank you, Ms. Cyrus. I'm saving that for after my fiancee and I's wedding.

"Oh..." she said, quite embarrased.

Emmett goes up to her, and then licks her shoulder.

"I bet I'm the only one in the world who gots to do thats!"

Miley started gagging quietly, signed their shirts, and went back into her dressing room.

And that was the story of how we met Miley Cyrus.


End file.
